FXXK IT ALL
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: El Uchiha entendió. Sai nunca le había sonreído a él, sino al pequeño niño de corta cabellera rubia que estaba a pocos metros de ellos dos, -teharélavidaimposible-, decía su cálida sonrisa. Sasuke Uchiha solo podía pensar que Sai había donado bien sus malditos genes a Inojin, así que le devolvió la sonrisa que decía, -ensueñosmocosoafeminado-. [Drabble]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

Era como mirarse en un espejo con la diferencia de ese paliducho rostro adornado con una sonrisa un tanto cínica, pero sí, tan aborrecido quedó con la imagen en su mente que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando aquel hombre comenzó hablar. Se perdió en tantas líneas, tantas palabras y en esa pequeña sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados… vaya, parecía disfrutarlo y verdaderamente Sasuke no lo hacía.

Sasuke lo recuerda.

Es una estúpida idea, le había dicho a Ino, pero más estúpido se consideraba él cuando sabía que nunca lograría cambiarle la opinión a la rubia, mientras que ella seguía con sus tontas ideas sobre socialización con su copia barata, demasiado tenía convivir con él en reuniones familiares.

En medio de sus divagaciones el retorcido hombre que tenía al frente lo miró expectante como si necesitara una respuesta en ese instante. Sus ojos parecían desearlo y Sasuke no entendía donde mierdas iba la conversación.

—Y bien, ¿Qué dices? —miró directo a los ojos de Sasuke logrando captar ese momento de duda y confusión que solo duró unos segundos, pero los suficientes para saber que no le prestaba atención —Me suelen llamar insensible, pero leí en un libro que es inadecuado no prestarle atención a las personas cuando hablan, y Sasuke, el insensible tú lo eres ahora.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, y puso su marca personal, la sonrisa arrogante seguido con su icónico "hun".

—Entonces, Sai, no te han dicho que es insensible, decirle insensible a un insensible —esperó intentando analizar el rostro de Sai que no fue mucho más allá de una mirada perdida seguida de una pensativa. _¿Con este estúpido Ino tuvo un hijo?_ Pensó.

—Eso no estaba en el libro —murmuró más para él que para Sasuke.

Sorprendido por la estupidez, es decir la lentitud de Sai, el Uchiha se levantó del asiento; ni siquiera había tocado una copa, ni una sola gota de alcohol en su cuerpo, y es que vaya se tipo de distracciones y relajación prefería hacerlo con compañía que si era de su agrado. No pensaba decírselo a Sai aunque deseaba hacerlo pero era consideración de su parte. Ya había comenzado a seguir su camino cuando Sai se aclaró la garganta logrando como objetivo parar la marcha de Sasuke.

—Aun sin leerme miles de libros te puedo decir que Sasuke, es insensible robarle la esposa a alguien —lo dijo, así como si fuera normal mencionarlo en la conversación, —, no me malinterpretes me alegra saber que Ino pueda ser feliz y que Inojin pueda aprender de ti.

Aun de espaldas Sasuke podía sentir la afilada mirada de Sai en él, era un hombre tan retorcido y podía jurar que sonreía tan amable como siempre. Sintiendo las frías manos de su enemigo, el Uchiha alzó el rostro girándolo suavemente a la izquierda. Que sorpresa, ese conocido pálido rostro justo al frente de él suyo.

—Insensible esposo de mi ex esposa —movió la mano en el punto de visión de Sasuke, con suma paciencia esperó hasta que el Uchiha aceptó el saludo. Un apretón de mano. —fue un gusto saludarte—Sai sonrió.

El Uchiha entendió.  
Sai nunca le había sonreído a él, sino al pequeño niño de corta cabellera rubia que estaba a pocos metros de ellos dos, - _teharélavidaimposible-,_ decía su cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke Uchiha solo podía pensar que Sai había donado bien sus malditos genes a Inojin, así que le devolvió la sonrisa que decía, - _ensueñosmocosoafeminado_ -.

.

¡A la mierda los genes de Sai!

* * *

A/N: Me desvelé escribiendo esto y literal me siento bien apendejada, hahaha, okay no. En realidad, al principio era con una trama completamente diferente pero bueno salió esto, haha.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Gracias por leer. Dejen review.

 **03/Julio/2017  
** _Inochan-Uchiha._


End file.
